


Foundation

by hawkeing_eta



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, Family, M/M, references to child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: The amount of work they still had to do was daunting, but Tatsuya was still there and he was still such a grounding force despite the hesitancy he showed. But Tatsuya wasn't going anywhere.





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays
> 
> This is part of my [Definition of Found Family](http://archiveofourown.org/series/773310) AU, but takes place before Akira's adoption. Because of that, I'm not going to be putting it into that series properly. It's just a little extra for the holidays!
> 
> As it stands, it should be fine to read without having read the rest of the series.

Adjusting from the usual hectic thrum of the city to the quaint lull of the country was taking time. Tatsuya had already found a job at a nearby repair shop while Jun prepared for the next school year. Although Tatsuya was still trying to settle into himself, he had still handled the transition well. Jun wrung his hands together in his lap, watching out the window as the scenery passed by. The train car was particularly crowded that day.

Sometimes, Jun wonders if this had all been a mistake. His fingers ached as he squeezed a little too hard.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he remembered to breathe again when he looked down. There was a new message notification flashing on the screen when he pulled his phone out.

> **[Tatsuya]:** you went to see him again

Despite the blunt statement, Jun felt no resentment in the message. It was as honest inquiry about how long he'd be absent. Tatsuya was so patient and Jun's heart felt heavy.

> **[Jun]:** I'll be home late. I'm sorry.  
>  **[Tatsuya]:** it's ok

The replay came almost immediately and Jun briefly wondered why Tatsuya was hovering over his phone. He sighed as he slipped the phone back into his coat pocket. It was coincidence. His hand rubbed at his wrist and he felt the wristwatch just underneath his black gloves. A wave of frustration hit him and he pointedly looked back out the window.

Trees and small shops shifted to tall buildings and bright advertisements. Jun didn't want to admit he already missed the city.

There was still another transfer he needed to make before he reached Sumaru again. As he weaved through the busy station to his next train, his pocket vibrated again. The train hadn't yet arrived and Jun stood by the yellow line as he pulled out his phone.

> **[Tatsuya]:** be safe

Jun stared down at his phone unresponsive until the train pulled in. He wasn't sure how to respond. Without even being here, somehow Tatsuya still managed to say just the right thing. And what a simple thing. The train doors slid open and Jun looked up as passengers exited.

When he got the chance to board and stood by a window, he looked back to the simple message still displayed on his screen.

> **[Jun]:** I'll let you know when I'm heading home.

His phone was silent the rest of the trip. He tried not to think about their situation.

 

 

Sumaru seemed cold for this time of year. The wind picked up as Jun left the station. He tucked his scarf around his neck a little tighter as he headed down the street, blending into the growing crowd. It had only been a couple months and these visits were weekly if he could help it. Falling back into these ingrained habits was second nature.

There was construction going on in Hirasaka. It must have just started as the road blocks and detours weren't here just last week. Jun ended up taking the long way to the park.

With the detour, he ended up passing by his old apartment complex. The urge to take those steps up to the second floor doors was powerful, but Jun fought it down. He forced himself to keep walking. Today is not the day to make a scene. Besides, who he came to visit wouldn't be up there. Not today.

The park he headed to was small, not too far off from Kasugayama, and Jun spotted the swing set first. The chains squeaked under the weight of a small child with a mop of frizzy hair sitting alone. His big boots were clumsy and tapped together rhythmically. It was only when Jun stepped closer that the child looked up. His gray eyes widened and he quickly scrambled out of the swing, landing with a soft thud.

Jun immediately stopped, a protest and comfort ready, but he watched the boy crouch down and dig through a small bag.

He finally held up a puzzle cube, and Jun relaxed and stepped forward, crouching down as well. All the sides of the toy matched.

“You solved it, Akira?” Jun asked as he gently took the offered puzzle, turning it over in his hands. The colored stickers did not look tampered with and none of the pieces seemed loose. Akira slowly stood and his hands fidgeted together. He nodded when Jun looked up and gently smiled. Jun held the toy out for Akira to take back, and when he did, he held it close.

“Very well done, Akira. I'm proud of you.” Akira looked away, hiding his own smile, and Jun found it endearing. It hurt as well. “Did you take you very long?”

Akira crouched back down to his small bag to put the toy away and shook his head as he concentrated on the large clasp. Jun felt a bit of misplaced pride. When he had given Akira that toy the other week as a gift, he had a feeling the boy would eventually solve it. Jun hadn't expected him to figure it out that fast. He stood and took a seat in the empty swing next to the one Akira had been in. When the clasps clicked, Akira climbed back into his own swing.

They sat in silence, but Akira was gently swinging his legs back and forth in a comfortable rhythm. They didn't even scrape the ground. Jun felt an uncomfortable chill as he wondered how long Akira had been sneaking off like this. The apartments weren't far and this neighborhood is relatively safe despite the reputation of the nearby school.

Yet Akira still insistently wandered off every week.

The reports had been filed. It was a waiting game at this point.

Jun sighed. Akira's legs stopped kicking when he turned to look his way. It took a loud creak of the chains for Jun to come back to himself and forced a smile for Akira's sake when he finally noticed those observant eyes.

“Did you eat today?” Jun kept his voice light.

Akira nodded and Jun felt some relief. So they remembered today.

“Did you?” Akira's question surprised Jun and he ended up staring.

“Me?”

“You always ask me.”

Jun wasn't sure how to respond.

“I did. Thank you for asking,” Jun settled with.

Akira nodded to himself and started to swing his legs in earnest again. Jun watched, and felt the overwhelming urge to protect this child all over again. Akira was a sweet kid underneath the defiant silence, Jun found. He hoped Akira would get the chance to grow into the kind person he could be.

The wind picked up again, howling through the few trees and tall buildings. Jun buried deeper into his scarf at the faint bite in the air. Akira hadn't responded. He was just wearing a simple little gray coat.

A thought hit Jun. He stood and unwrapped his red scarf from his neck.

“Akira? May I give you something?”

Akira stilled and looked up to Jun with bright eyes. Jun brought the red scarf over Akira's head and wrapped it snug around his small neck. It was much too long, and Jun took an extra moment to tie the ends into a simple bow behind him so the ends wouldn't drag. When Jun stood back to look at his handy work, Akira reached up to touch the soft material. He buried his face into what he could. Jun smiled yet again.

“You can have that, okay?”

Akira looked back up. His smile was small, but Jun hadn't seen anything more precious.

“Thank you.”

It was still a long way off before they would even be ready to start fighting, but seeing Akira's smile, Jun hoped it would all be worth it. He wanted to give this child the world if it meant he would smile again.

Instead, Jun noted the reddening sky, and knew he couldn't leave him like this.

“It's getting late,” Jun said as he kept his gaze up. “Would you like me to walk you home?”

Akira's smile faded and so did the warmth in Jun's chest. It took a beat of patience, but Akira finally nodded. Jun bent over to pick up the small bag as Akira jumped down from the swing. Jun helped him pull the strap over his head and rested it on Akira's shoulder. As Jun stood, he held out his hand. Akira took it without hesitation.

It wasn't a long walk back to the apartment complex. Akira's too big boots scraped against the pavement with his quick, short steps as he kept up with Jun's clicking heels.

They both stopped at the first step of the flight of stairs. Jun doesn't go past this point anymore. He can't. They both knew it. Jun started to let go of Akira's hand, but Akira tightened his grip. His other hand reached up and clutched at the red scarf.

“Is it okay?” he asked, voice so small. Jun looked down to him and tried to smile.

“I think it'll be fine.”

Akira nodded and looked away to the first step. He still hadn't let go of Jun's hand yet.

“It'll be okay,” Jun assured.

Akira let go and headed up the steps. Jun didn't leave until he heard a door close off in the distance and after his heart settled down. Spring could not come soon enough.

 

 

Jun hadn't noticed his phone vibrate in his coat pocket at first. As he stood in the train car, he watched the sky darken through the window. The city was still too close to properly see the stars yet. It was one good thing about the country.

His pocket vibrated again and Jun finally looked down and dug out his phone.

> **[Tatsuya]:** are you coming home soon?  
>  **[Tatsuya]:** could you pick something up for me?

He hadn't meant to ignore the messages. Jun pressed a button before bringing the phone up to his ear. It rung longer than usual, especially considering the messages weren't very old. The train jostled and Jun held the safety handle a little tighter.

“Hello?”

Jun tried to hide his relief when Tatsuya finally answered.

“Hello, Tatsuya,” Jun greeted gently, glancing over the crowded car. The next transfer should be quieter. “I'm sorry I didn't mention I was heading home already. It slipped my mind.”

“It's okay.” It really wasn't, but Jun didn't want to push the issue. Tatsuya sounded so genuine. Any semblance of a smile Jun had tried to keep slipped.

“How's the kid?”

Jun sighed. He was grateful for the change of subject but he was still hesitant.

“He's still sneaking off to that park, and his parents still don't notice. Or don't care.”

The line was silent as buildings passed outside. The first gleam of stars finally started pushing through the darkness. Jun wanted to lose himself in it.

“We're getting there.”

Jun's hand tightened on the handle as he closed his eyes. Tatsuya was too kind.

“I'll be home soon. My next transfer is coming up.” It was all Jun could manage to say.

“Oh. Yeah.” There was an awkward hesitancy to Tatsuya's voice that Jun had always found charming. He smiled despite himself. There was some shuffling on the line, from the kitchen if Jun had to guess. It was curious, but Jun didn't want to bring it up yet. Tatsuya would be even more of an awkward mess, as endearing as the thought is. “Um,” Tatsuya continued.

“What did you need from the store?” Jun decided to take pity.

“Huh?”

Tatsuya was very transparent and Jun tried to hide his laugh.

“You said you needed me to pick something up on my way home in one of your messages. What did you need?”

The line is silent again.

“Eggs.”

“Eggs?”

Tatsuya hesitated.

“...We're out of eggs.”

Jun knew for a fact he had bought some just a few days ago.

“I'll be sure to pick some up then.”

“Thanks...”

They both grew quiet and an announcement overhead said the next station was coming up. Jun let go of the handle and wrapped his coat around himself tighter. He pressed the phone a little closer, and let his eyes fall.

“I have to go.”

“Okay. I'll see you soon.”

The call ended and Jun hesitated as he put his phone back into his pocket. The other commuters chattered and shuffled as they got ready to exit as the train pulled into the station, and it felt like static. The world was silent as far as Jun could tell.

Just one more train ride.

 

 

It was getting late by the time Jun made it back home. He paused at the first step to the front door and looked over the small house. While the rest of the house was dark, the lights from the kitchen were still on. It was that small light that made it all come crashing down on him. This was his home. This was were he decided to dig his roots and where Tatsuya so willingly followed.

Jun adjusted the grip he had on the small plastic bag and pushed himself to head inside.

The door still caught from the rust as he slid it open. It was working itself out with the sudden constant use after years of neglect, but it still needed a proper fix soon. It was on the to-do list.

“I'm home,” Jun called out after locking the door. There was an unmistakable stench in the air of something burnt, and after slipping his shoes off, he turned the corner into the kitchen. Jun found Tatsuya standing in the almost bare kitchen, face stained a charming shade of red. He kept staring down at the corner of the fridge, brow furrowed. There was a pile of dirty pans, bowls, and what seemed to be a valiant attempt at a cake still in the baking pan. It probably shouldn't have been that shade of brown.

Jun looked back up to Tatsuya, noted the flour coating his black shirt and some specks dusting his red-brown hair. Jun bit his lip against the swell of adoration and stepped forward.

He put the bag down onto the counter besides the burnt cake, and stepped into Tatsuya's space silently. Tatsuya swallowed down a lump in his throat and finally looked at Jun. He almost looked to panic when he noticed Jun's wet eyes. But Jun just smiled as Tatsuya wrapped his arms around Jun. Jun returned the embrace. He buried his face in Tatsuya's shoulder, and let himself sink into the comforting warmth.

“I... tried to make a cake,” Tatsuya finally admitted, the flustered tone easy to hear and it only made him more endearing.

Even through his coat, Tatsuya's hands felt warm against his back, and Jun wondered what it was that made Tatsuya stay here like this. Jun turned his head to look over the rest of the house, still bare and lifeless. Jun leaned more into Tatsuya. There was still so much to do.

Tatsuya shifted and Jun felt his hands gently rub his back before they slip away. Those hand slipped between them and fumbled with the buttons of his coat before it was pushed off his shoulders. Jun kept looking out towards the glass doors to the backyard. It was still barren.

A gentle touch cradled his face, and calloused fingers turned Jun's attention back to Tatsuya. As Jun looked up, Tatsuya leaned down and pressed their foreheads together and such an overwhelming rush of fatigue hit. Jun wanted to be selfish. He wanted Tatsuya to stay right there with him. A thumb rubbed against his cheek and Jun clenched his eyes shut tight.

“Everything's going to work out.”

Jun opened his eyes and looked up. Tatsuya's face was no longer flushed and his gaze were tender. Jun needed to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“We're going to have a great family.”

Jun's breath shuddered and Tatsuya's small smile was warmer than summer. Jun nodded and reached up to hold onto those warm hands. He didn't want to let go. A hesitant kiss was pressed to Jun's lips and he all but leaned into it, desperately wanting to believe him. Tatsuya pulled away and wiped at the corner of Jun's eye.

“...Help me make another cake?”

Jun squeezed Tatsuya's wrists tighter and nodded at his gentle request. Neither made a move to let go. The amount of work they still had to do was daunting, but Tatsuya was still there and he was still such a grounding force despite the hesitancy he showed. It was hard to ignore his initial instincts, but Tatsuya wasn't going anywhere.

Tatsuya's hands finally left his face, though his eyes lingered before he turned to start picking at the messy pile of pans and bowls. Jun followed suit, starting the water in the sink, and it was the mundane simplicity of it that caused him to pause.

This house had a long way to go before it would be ready, but as Jun looked back to Tatsuya moving the eggs off to the side and grabbing a clean mixing bowl, then shifted his gaze to the living room, it wasn't devoid. Some of their boxes from the initial moved were still stacked off in the corner, Tatsuya's scrawl adorning the sides. A few of Jun's textbooks and note cards were scattered about on top of the kotatsu, his tarot deck neatly piled near the center. A guitar leaned against the old couch they had bought from the nearby second-hand shop.

And the backyard. It wasn't barren, but waiting for an opportunity. Jun was going to fill that space with as many flowers and bushes as he could, hand pick each and every one, and he was going to ensure Akira would love it.

Jun finally caught Tatsuya looking at him, flour in hand and worry creasing his brow. The sound of the sink running and the house settling in around them seems to echo. It resonated and Jun earnestly smiled up to Tatsuya. It was enough and Tatsuya's face softened.

The evening passed under the kotatsu, sides pressed together and cake not nearly as burnt. Jun leaned his head against Tatsuya's shoulder, and Tatsuya leaned into him. It was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta) on twitter and there's a lot of crying over there.


End file.
